Begging For Blood
by RedLoveBlackLove
Summary: Meet Evelina Salvatore: innocent, loveable and gorgeous... did I mention she's a vampire?
1. Prologue

**_Friday 21st June, 1850 AC_**

"Mr. Salvatore." A man looked up, a grave expression etched onto his worn face. He wasn't a particularly ugly man. He was fairly average. He had greying, sandy hair and blue eyes. There was maybe a time when he was fairly attractive, handsome even, but age had worn the youthfulness from his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, dark circles hung beneath his eyes. It was the look of a man with too much to do, with so little time. A look of a man with too many problems.

Stood next to him was a boy of ten, with raven hair and pale blue eyes much like his father's. His face was a mask of worry and confusion. His eyes were red and irritated, as if he had been crying.

At the boy's feet was a whimpering toddler, tugging at the older boy's trouser leg. Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he let out muffled sobs, but the elder boy could pay him no mind.

Mr. Salvatore was sat in an arm chair, in a room that looked like a study. It was the sort of study that you'd expect a man of many responsibilities to have; with meaningless paintings on the walls, a desk in front of a large window and many bookcases filled with journals, old and new.

"Yes?" He asked the elderly woman standing in the door way. A small, sad smile spread across the woman's face. It wasn't the type of smile you wished to see while waiting for your wife to give birth, it wasn't the type of smile you ever wanted to see. She stepped to the side, and a young maid stepped into the room, a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"It's a girl." All dark thoughts were whipped from his mind at that moment. The baby in the maid's arms took his breath away.

It was if the world had stopped.

She wriggled around as the maid walked towards him but didn't make a sound. Not one. Her face was red and her eyes were scrounged up, but it didn't matter, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her hands reached for him as he took her in his arms. Her tiny hand curled around his finger and she gurgled, giggling slightly.

She opened her eyes.

They were the most stunning shade of green he had ever seen. They were so much like her mother's and youngest brother's but they seemed so much deeper, so much more intense. They were far too intelligent for a girl of barely a few minutes, they seemed to see into his soul. All his most secret desires and secret fears. It was like she already knew him from one look.

"Father, can I hold her?" The young boy questioned. Mr. Salvatore looked up at his eldest son and smiled, before handing him the beautiful baby girl. The boy smiled at his younger sister in wonder, the type of wonder that only a new born baby could bring.

"I would like to see my wife now." That was the sentence that ruined everything. Where the man's world collapsed. Where everything went wrong. How could he have known? How could he have stopped it? He was but a man, he was but a mortal.

"Sir-" The elderly woman started. No. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Anger boiled with in him, pure rage. He refused to believe it, he couldn't. Not to her, anyone but her.

"I want to see my wife now!" The man growled, storming out of the study and down the spacious hall to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway at the sight of his wife, still and lifeless. A white sheet was being placed over her. It was all too real. It couldn't be true though. It just couldn't.

His heart clenched in his chest. He couldn't deal with it, the intensity of his emotions, all he wanted to do was turn it off. Forever.

"I'm sorry sir, there was nothing we could do." The elderly woman said but he hardly heard it. He hardly heard anything. His wife was dead, gone. He would never see her again, never hear her beautiful voice. She died giving birth to his child.

The man couldn't deal with it, so he didn't. He blamed it on someone else.

"Father? What's going on?" The voice of his eldest son broke through his thoughts. He was stood behind his father, his brother still holding his trouser leg and his sister in his arms.

The man ignored his eldest son. He didn't care, not anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter that his sons were going to be in pain, it didn't matter that his child had just been born - that devil of a child could rot in hell for all he cared.

Giuseppe Salvatore stormed away to his study leaving his children and servants. What did it matter anymore? Who cared? This child wasn't his, it was a murderer, a child of a demon who killed his wife.

* * *

One man watched the scene curiously through a window. He didn't know what had compelled him to come here. He was glad he had though. The scene had amused him thoroughly, human pain always did. The idiocy of the man made him want to laugh, blaming but a child for what had happened was something only an arrogant, stupid man would do.

The young boy held his younger sister so she was looking over his shoulder. Her hands tried to grab onto his shirt but did not have enough strength yet. Suddenly her eyes opened.

She was looking right at the man, into his eyes. He felt himself gasp. He had never seen such pure light, so much pure power. Intoxicated. He was intoxicated just looking into the light of her eyes. The pure goodness in her was addictive. He was gasping for air. He could feel his control slipping, the evil in him wanted to destroy the good. But part of him, the part that was still human, wanted to watch this girl grow up, see to her having a happy life. There was just something about her that made him want to make _her _happy.

From that day on all he could think of was her.

* * *

**Hey my loves! **

**How was that first chapter, did you love it? Hate it? Want me to stop writing forever? Tell me in a review ;) it would make me really happy**

**Until next time**

**-Rose**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or associated with vampire diaries, I only own my own OC._**


	2. Chapter 1

_..._

_The girl's breathing was erratic as she ran._

_There was no one out, but how could she expect there to be? She couldn't, not at this time of night, with the moon at its peak and the stars twinkling menacingly; like the devil's eyes themselves._

_She shouldn't have gone into that alley, she knew she shouldn't have, but she wasn't thinking straight. How could she, when she knew of the fate she would soon be victim to?_

_Did she deserve this? Stumbling through dark, damp alleyways to get away from the terrors that awaited her? No, she probably didn't. _

_Her dress clung to her, slick with sweat. The skirt dragged along in the mud, the beautiful lace getting tarnished. It weighed her down, as she lifted it in small, tight fists. If she were allowed to dress like her brothers she would be fine, but that would never happen, would it? _

_She was a true beauty, with long locks of shining, raven hair and bright forest green eyes. She had a beautiful face too, one of those that would make you stop and stare. One that would make you drop everything you were doing just to __**look**__. She was truly gorgeous. Truly beautiful._

_But her angel-like face was twisted into a mask of terror, one so unlike the usual expression she wore. Her raven locks were damp and messy, her eyes were green orbs that held nothing but fear, true horrifying fear._

_Not fear of something or of someone, but fear of what she knew was coming._

_Death._

_..._

**_150 Years Later, 2009 Mystic Falls_**

Evelina Salvatore was a beautiful girl. With shining locks of raven hair and green eyes. This had always worked in her favour, though she rarely tried to make it, it just sort of happened. She was far too innocent to use her beauty to manipulate people. But, she was naïve, stupidly so.

Oh did I mention that she was a vampire?

Yep, a _vampire_. A not-so-evil blood sucking thing. Though she did have her moments (many of them involved her kicking her best friend's ass), she was the better, less evil side of the vampire race.

Evelina gazed around the room uninterested. It wasn't that the room wasn't nice, no in fact the room was probably one of the nicest rooms in _all_ of boring old Mystic Falls; with its soft lilac walls and beach wood floors. But the fact that she was in _Mystic Falls_ of all places, a place that she had sworn she would never come back to, distracted from noticing how 'nice' the room was.

This place was living hell, nothing could go right from coming back here, but she had to.

An irritating, high pitch ringing interrupted the silence in the lilac room. Evelina sighed and looked at her phone. Nik was calling, again. No one could claim that Nik was one to worry, but it seemed that he missed the memo when it came to her. He always seemed to know where she was, and while on usual days that made her happy, now was not a usual day.

"Yes Nik?" Evelina hissed, venom in her sweet voice. He chuckled on the other end of the phone causing Evelina to frown. Yeah, she needed new, less-evil friends. Ones who weren't overly protective and completely cocky.

"Ah, Lina, what's wrong with you today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" She could practically hear the smug smirk on his face, the one that never seemed to _leave_ his face. It was infuriating.

She wasn't usually this easily annoyed, she really wasn't, but something in this town just made her want to rip into the throats of every passing creature, human or not.

"Oh you know, annoying hybrids refusing to give me the personal space every person needs." She growled, grabbing her diary and stuffing it in the hotel's vintage bedside table. She threw herself onto her bed sighing.

"That hurts, love." Nik mocked, chuckling. She rolled her eyes at his arrogant voice.

Niklaus Mikaelson was her best friend. Well if you could say that the great Niklaus Mikaelson actually had friends. He was a manipulative, viscous killer who always had a secret agenda. _The_ Niklaus Mikaelson, whose charming manner, along with his sandy blond hair and cute dimples, did nothing to disguise the fact that he could rip your heart out in the blink of an eye. Though, he had always had a certain soft spot for her; perhaps because she still hadn't turned her back on him, though she probably should have.

"Why are you calling, Nik?" Evelina asked, not bothering with the small talk. She could tell he wanted something, she could _always _tell when he wanted something. It was like a sixth sense.

He gasped in mock offense, "Can't I just be calling to check on my sweet, innocent best friend?" Evelina rolled her eyes, "You know if you keep rolling your eyes they'll fall out of your head."

"**_Nik_**!"

"Alright, alright! I just wanted to know if you'd found _Elijah_ yet." He spat out Elijah's name, like it was the name of the devil himself.

"Niklaus, he's your brother." She sighed, rolling over onto her stomach, absent-mindedly fiddling with the lapis necklace around her neck. She knew he was annoyed at her urge to see Elijah. But Elijah was family, even if they were not blood related, and she never gives up on family.

"Yes, a brother who hasn't bothered to contact me for 90 odd years." He growled, getting angry. It wasn't an unusual thing for Niklaus to get angry. In fact it happened very often. Niklaus was extremely hot-headed and tended to act without thinking.

"Whatever Nik, I'll talk to you later." Silence is all she can hear for a few long seconds, "I love you."

She can feel the change in the atmosphere. She knows she risks a lot when she tells him things like that. Niklaus always had a tendency to push away those he cares about most.

"I'll call in a bit Lina." He says in a softer tone. She smiles as she hears the unspoken 'I love you too' at the end. No matter how closed off Nik was it never mattered, because she knew he cared. Even if he had a funny way of showing it.

_"__Why?" A broken voice whispered, her usual sweet tone replaced with one of despair._

_"__It was for the best." Isn't it always?_

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Elena Gilbert was pissed. No she was more than pissed, she was seething. Katherine Pierce, a constant nuisance in her life, was here in _her_ boyfriend's bedroom. She had managed to fool her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother that _she_, Elena, was Katherine. It was infuriating that she and Katherine looked exactly the same. The same silky brunet hair, big doe eyes, soft tan skin and the same innocent looks. The only difference was that Elena was actually generally innocent, which was more than could be said for Katherine.

She looked exactly like her boyfriend's ex. Oh, not to mention that it was also Damon's, her boyfriend's brother, ex.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Elena hissed at Damon and Stefan. Why did Katherine have to be everywhere? Why wouldn't she just leave them all alone?

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon growled.

Damon was handsome, Elena could admit that. Who was she kidding, he was practically sex on legs, which was a bad thing to think about your boyfriend's brother. A **_really _**bad thing. And something she would never, ever admit to anyone but herself.

"How is that possible?" Stefan Salvatore was the complete opposite of his brother. Though he shared his brother's good looks, they were nothing alike. While Damon had his blue eyes and black hair, Stefan had sandy hair and green eyes. But Stefan was kind and caring, unlike Damon who only cared for himself.

Katherine smiled smugly, "He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills." Elena had a feeling that those words also implied something else. She opened her mouth to yell profanities at Katherine, words of hatred and anger.

_Knock knock _

A loud knocking interrupted her. Everyone's heads whipped towards the door, startled expressions on their beautiful faces.

_Knock knock_

It was unusual. No one really ever came to visit, not unless they said so first. But who could be? Everybody they knew would be at school.

"I'll get it, anything to get away from _her_." Elena spat, before storming out of the room and downstairs. That vampire was trying to ruin her life and it was making her angrier than she'd ever been. Elena threw open the front door then froze in shock.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl. She was a similar age to Elena, maybe a year or two younger. But she looked so familiar. She had forest green eyes, more striking than she'd ever seen before. Her hair was the colour of ebony, and long. She looked familiar.

The girl had a shy smile on her face as she looked at Elena, "Hi, I was wondering if Zach Salvatore was in?" Guilt spread through her body. This girl knew Zach. She had no idea he was dead. Oh god, this sweet innocent girl had no idea.

"No sorry, how do you know him?" Elena asked, slightly suspicious.

The smile on the girl's face faltered, but her sweet smile was back so quickly that Elena hardly even noticed, "We're family." The girl said, simply. Elena feels her body go stiff with terror and looks over her for any lapis jewellery, inwardly sighing in relief when she spots none, "Well if he's not here, I better go. When you see him can you tell him that Evelina was here?"

"Sure." Elena replied, still in shock that Zach had family. She supposed it made sense but he always seemed like a man who tried to separate himself.

"It was nice meeting you." The young girl says. Elena replies before shutting the door.

Stefan walks into the room an annoyed expression on his face, "Who was at the door?" He asks, seeing her shocked expression.

"Did you have any idea that Zach had any more family?" Elena asked him.

"What?" He stared at her in confusion.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what's this?" Katherine spoke, an old photograph in her petite hand. The picture was of a young girl, no older than 11 or 12, smiling a wide smile at the camera. Her eyes sparkled with a childish glee as she grinned.

"Give that." Damon hissed as he snatched the photo out of her hand, but it was too late. She had seen it.

Katherine sat on his bed, a smirk on her face, "Aww, you miss her don't you? You blame yourself for her death." She says in a mock sympathetic tone, "Well, you probably should."

"Shut up."

She stood up, and started strutting towards him. With each step she took her smirk grew, seeing how shook up the uncaring Damon Salvatore was, "After all, if you'd paid more attention you probably could have helped her."

_'__Damon, I really need to talk to you."_

_'__Not right now Ev.'_

"It was your job, wasn't it? To look after her? I mean you practically raised her." He was slowly breaking and Katherine knew it.

_'__Please Damon! I NEED to talk to you'_

"But you were too busy paying attention to me, weren't you?"

_'__I'm sorry, I really have to go, love you.'_

_'__Damon! Damon!'_

"SHUT UP!" He roared, shoving her into the dresser. His breathing was laboured and his cold blue eyes were like stone. It was too much, the guilt was too much. He didn't want to feel like this. The smug look on Katherine's face made him want to throw up or punch her or break down into tears, he couldn't decide which.

"Now that's more like it."

* * *

**_Mystic Falls High School_**

"Look I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel like it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

Elena sighed as Alaric, her history teacher and her aunt's sort-of-boyfriend, spoke to her. She knew she shouldn't keep vampires a secret from her aunt Jenna, she knew it was ruining Alaric's and Jenna's relationship. But she wanted to keep Jenna safe. Safe from the fact that her adopted niece's birth mother and current sort-of-boyfriend's ex-wife was a vampire. Safe from the fact that there were so many things out there that could kill them all.

And if that meant they all lost Jenna's trust, so be it.

Elena nodded her head and walked out the door of the classroom.

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Stefan rolled his eyes as he heard his brother and Katherine in Damon's room. He knew Katherine was still trying to get Damon to follow her once again like a love sick puppy, it was disgusting and was getting extremely pitiful how she refused to give up on either of them.

Katherine stormed down stairs, a pout on her lips, as Stefan sat reading. As she spotted him she smiled seductively, hoping to convince him to leave Elena. It couldn't be that be that hard, she was his first love after all and she knew under that cold exterior some part of him still loved her, after all why would he go after _her_ doppelgänger if he didn't?

_Knock knock_

Wait, someone was knocking again?

_Knock knock_

"Well Katherine, since you have nothing better to do than bother us, you go get it." Damon says, a smirk on his smug face, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the steps.

"Fine." Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder before strutting towards the door.

The Salvatore brothers rolled their eyes.

"Hello, how can I-" Katherine cut off with a yelp when she was slammed into the wall.

"Katerina, long time no see." A voice hisses in her ear before she is slammed into the wall again. Her chocolate brown eyes lifted to meet bright green and she gasped.

"How? Y-You're dead?! I, I don't, how?" Katherine asks in a helpless tone. She gasps for breath, desperately clawing at the hand around her throat.

"What's going on-" Stefan stops mid-sentence as he and his brother stare at the scene in front of them. There was no way, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. "-here."

"Hello, brothers." Evelena Salvatore stood there in all her glory, smirking, one hand wrapped around Katherine's throat. "Miss me?"

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyy,**

**So, how was this? Leave a review and tell me how I could improve, constructive criticism is always appreciated :P**

**ANYWAY, as some of you may have noticed, I am british and this is an American tv show so I may accidentally use a couple british versions of words instead, sorry about that!**

**Until next time, thank you so much all of you readers! Goodbye my loves :P**

**-Rose**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or associated with vampire diaries, I only own my own OC._**


	3. Chapter 2

_..._

_This couldn't be happening._

_This could not be happening to her. Why? Why would he do this? Why would he try to hurt her, to kill her? _

_It had to be her fault. She had to of done this. He'd never treated her well, but he wouldn't do this. She must have messed with his head, manipulated him. She had to of done this. _

_She toyed with everyone's head, made them believe whatever she wanted. And every one of her loved ones were fooled by a pretty face. _

_They left her, one by one. Because of her._

_It had to be all her fault._

_..._

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls _**

"Ev." Damon breathed. His blue eyes drank up the site in front of him, as if she would disappear at any moment. Her raven hair, her green eyes, her angelic features, "How? You're-"

"Dead?" Evelina cut him off, "Yes, I am. The living dead more specifically." Katherine continued to claw at the hand around her throat, causing Eveline to slam her against the wall once again.

Stefan spoke up, still in awe at his living sister, "But how? Father said you died of illness?" Evelina sighed, looking to the floor.

"You should really know by now that Father was not perfect, Stefan." She let go of Katherine, who fell to the floor and immediately began rubbing her bruised throat, "Obviously he lied." Damon's fists clenched at his side as rage began boiling up inside him.

"Then why let us believe you were dead?! Why not come find us?!" Damon growled, grabbing his younger sister's wrist.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan mutters.

The said vampire chuckles, shaking his head, "Calm down?! We just found out our little sister has been alive all this time and did not once try to contact us!"

"Of course I tried to find you!" Evelina yells, trying to pull her wrist out of Damon's unrelenting grasp, "As soon as I was allowed I came back here, but when I arrived at Mystic Falls you were already long gone, and I was told you were dead."

Damon's expression softened and he his hold on her wrist slacked, "So you mean-"

She placed her unused hand on the larger one clasped around her small wrist, staring into the eyes of her eldest brother, "I had no idea you were alive until about a month ago."

"Well isn't this touching." Having composed herself and now leaning against the wall, Katherine stares at her pampered nails in boredom, "One big happy family reunion." She walks towards the siblings, smiling sadistically, "But one question remains unanswered. Why do you show up now of all times? Just as things have started going down with the Originals." Katherine's smile widens as she sees Evelina flinch, "So you do know them."

"What vampire doesn't?" Evelina hisses, pulling out of her brother grip and taking a step towards Katherine "They are the most dangerous vampires ever to exist, of course I know of them."

Katherine stalks closer, "It isn't just that, is it? You don't just know of them, you know them."

Evelina rolls her forest eyes, "Don't be stupid Katherine, I don't know them." She turned around, facing the family she had not seen in so long.

"Ev." Stefan smiles, and suddenly finds her in his arms, her own around his waist. "I missed you Stefan." She mumbles against his chest. He places his head on top of hers, "I know, I missed you two." She pulled back, looking at Damon.

She sped over, standing in front of him, "Da-", he pulled her into his arms, her holding her tightly. "I know. I know." He whispers. She takes a step backwards, whipping her eyes. "I c-can't stay."

"What?" Stefan said, his eyebrows furrowing, ignoring Katherine's "Thank god."

Damon frowned, "I second that, you just got here, why the hell are you leaving? We just got you back, we just found out you haven't been dead for the last 150 years."

"I will be back!" Evelina added quickly, realising why they are so upset, "I just have some quick business to attend to, you'll barely notice I've left!"

"Can't you stay?" Stefan asked, "Damon's right, you only just got here, it can't be that important."

Evelina turned her gaze towards the floor, "I'm sorry, but it is. I will be back soon." In a gust of wind, she was gone, leaving the threesome to stare at the spot where she had once been standing.

"I don't trust her." Katherine spoke up, a few moments later, "What business could she have here? She has barely been back a day, she must be involved with the originals."

"Please, you've always hated her." Damon spat at her, "Let's just get back to looking through the journals."

* * *

"Jonas, pick up you bastard." Evelina hissed at her phone, storming through the streets of Mystic Falls towards her motel.

"Hello? Who is this?" A middle aged man answers, sounding irritated.

"Evelina Salvatore, I'm sure you know who I am, I know who you are. I've heard you work for Elijah Mikaelson, yes?" She whispered, smirking slightly.

"How do you know this?!" Jonas growled.

"That's of no matter," She moves out of the way of a passing human, attempting to ignore the smell of their blood pumping in their veins, "I've called to tell you I know exactly where Elijah's body is."

"What?! Where?" He exclaims, she hears a murmur on the other side of the call, but chooses to ignore it.

"Keep your voice down, there's vampires all around this town who are just dying to listen to this conversation." She growls lowly, "It's at the Salvatore Boarding House, in the basement."

"As I suspected." He mutters, "Thank you for the information."

"Its fine, I trust you will be able to save him?"

"Of course, I will be seeing you soon I presume?"

"Goodbye Jonas." Evelina smirks as she enters the motel and ends the call, storming up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. She sped towards the fridge, nearly pulling the door clean off. She grabs a blood bag. She feels her fangs break through her gums.

The copper taste of blood hit her tongue, and her breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**_The Grill, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina entered the mystic grill, a smirk on her angel-like face. Everything was going to plan, as long as Jonas did not fail to wake Elijah, everything would go perfectly.

"Hi," She smiled kindly at the blond bartender. He was cute, in a boy next door kind of way. With his blue eyes and short blond hair, "Could I have a bourbon please, hon?"

He gave her look over, "I'm not sure you're old enough, Miss?"

"Evelina, that's my name." She sighed, "Well, I don't really see the point in compelling you." She mumbled, "I'll have a soda then I guess, thank you."

"Coming right up."

She glared at the floor, scowling, "Not old enough? How the hell am I not old enough? I'm like 150 years older than you! God, why couldn't I of been turned at 21?"

The noise was deafening, as people danced to the band. The place stank of sweat and hormones. Teenagers.

Evelina glanced around the bar. It was nothing special, it looked like every other bar in every other small town. The bar stools seemed mostly occupied by adults, though there was only two or three people, everyone else was dancing around the crowded stage. Evelina smiled at the bar tender as he passed her the drink, before a familiar brunette entering the grill caught her eye.

"Elena." Evelina whispered, smirking. With the young doppelgänger was three other women. One was a tall leggy blond, another a dark skinned brunet, both very pretty and around Elena's age. The other was a beautiful woman, quite a few years older than the girls. They watched the band before the eldest noticed something that obviously annoyed her.

"I need a drink." She groaned, turning on her heel and walking towards the bar. She took the stool next to Evelina, frowning.

"Boy troubles?" Evelina questioned.

"You have no idea." The woman grumbled, before ordering a drink.

Evelina smiled, holding her hand out, "I'm Evelina."

"Jenna." She replied, shaking the hand in front of her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, before Evelina sighed, "And I'm guessing that's the trouble." Evelina said as the handsome man walked towards them.

"Jenna-" He said and sat down, but immediately he got cut off.

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." Evelina smothered a laugh trying to escape her lips with a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." 'Ric' replied.

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna muttered. This time Evelina failed to muffle her chuckle.

He sighed, "Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me."

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... you're wrong." Jenna growls, "'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric."

"Kinda deserved that, mate." Evelina whispered to him. He glared before turning back to Jenna.

"Jenna..."

Getting bored, Evelina turned away from the conflicted couple, and went back to watching the doppelgänger. Her eyebrow raised when the pretty blond takes off her jacket and walks up to the stage.

"Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" She grinned, "So there's this guy." Evelina sighed, isn't there always? "And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." The words seem to tumble out of her mouth, and based on her red cheeks she didn't mean to say half of them.

She seemed to have an argument with the singer, until the singer suddenly goes to play backup, seemingly convinced.

Evelina's eyes widened in surprise, "A vampire." She muttered, shaking her head and chuckling, "That sneaky girl." Her smile widened when the blond began singing Eternal Flame, "Good choice." She noticed the couple beside her stopping to watch.

The cute blond bartender from before grinned, and walked up to the stage before kissing the girl, making Evelina pout, "Aw, he was cute." Not like she would ever try anything, her heart only belonged to one person.

Evelina continued to watch the doppelgänger and her friends, before a familiar person entering the grill caught her eye. Jonas stormed in, fuming.

The doppelgänger's dark skinned friend, stops in front of him, "Dr. Martin, are you okay?"

"Where is she?" He growled. Evelina shot up and started to walk over to the pair, as quick as she could without causing alarm.

"I don't understand."

"My son is dead." Jonas hissed, that's when Evelina started running, appearing next to Jonas in a matter of seconds.

"Jonas, what's going on? What happened to Luka?" She questioned, grabbing his wrist, turning him to face her.

The girl to his right frowned, "Who are-"

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." He mumbled, almost to himself.

"No. No, ." The girl muttered.

"Jonas, you need to think straight, you just lost your son-" The lights overhead shattered in a waterfall of glass. Evelina immediately grabs the girl and shields her. They both look up, Evelina still holding the girl.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." The girl whispered in a vain attempt to protect her friend. Suddenly the rest of the lights shattered, forcing Evelina to shield the girl again.

"Jonas, stop this!" She hissed, veins forming beneath her eyes.

"No one getting out of here till I have her!" He yelled, not backing down despite Evelina's threatening glare.

The girl in Evelina's arms shrunk back, "Don't do this. Please don't do this."

Screams rang through the Grill when the bottles of alcohol smash, before fire engulfs the bar. Evelina sped over to try and stop the fire spreading, only to hear the girl she was protecting fall to the floor.

"Damn it!" Evelina growled, using vampire speed and slamming Jonas against the wall with her hand around his throat, "This has to stop Jonas!" She hissed, only to get thrown back, getting knocked out from the force.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to see everyone gone, "Goddammit!" She sped away.

* * *

**_Gilbert House, Mystic Falls_**

"Your welcome." Katherine smirked as Stefan and Bonnie stare at Jonas's body. She knew pretending to be Elena was a cheap trick, but she didn't really care. She got a tasty meal and an amusing time out of it. And now the man trying to kill Elena was dead, and everything in her plan was back on track.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie hissed.

She slowly leaned down, placing a hand on Jonas's face. Suddenly he grabbed her, only to get his neck knocked out by non-other than Evelina Salvatore.

"How did you get in here?" Stefan asked, shocked.

Evelina smiled, helping Bonnie up, "I got the doppelgängers little brother to invite me in the first day I arrived here, I have to be prepared for any situation brother." She winked, and he shaked his head.

"Brother?" Bonnie brows furrowed, her confusion obvious.

"Yes, there's another Salvatore. Don't look so worried, I'm the nice one." She smiled at the girl, "You must be Bonnie right? I'm Evelina."

"How did, how did you know?"

Katherine spoke up, tired of being ignored, "She knows a lot of things, don't you Evelina? Always have known more than you should." Evelina glared in response.

"Better not bring up old memories, Katerina." Evelina hissed, stepping towards Katherine.

Stefan took his arm, "Ev." He warned, satisfied when she backed down, "What are we supposed to do with him now?" He asked and nodded his head towards the man knocked out of the floor.

Katherine rolls her eyes, before quickly snapping Jonas's neck, a smile on her face all the while, "There he's dead, no more problem."

Evelina growled, before plastering a fake smile on her face to hide her annoyance. She looked at Stefan, "Shall we be getting home then?"

He grins when she calls it home.

* * *

**_Salvatore House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina listened to Katherine and Damon as she flirted with him, lying on her old bed, "My, my Katherine, you never do give up do you." She muttered, a smirk contorting her face. She looks around the room she once lived in, noticing that even after over 150 years, not one thing had changed.

She guessed that even after her presumed death, her brothers could bare to part with her belonging. That thought made her heart flutter, despite all she'd been through, part of her still craved the love of her family. Was that unhealthy? Probably. If only she could have stayed with her family.

But, truthfully, she was glad she couldn't have.

"Well, I suppose I should be thankful, else you wouldn't have tried to get me killed. And then, well," She tilts her head to the side, chuckling, "Who would I be today, if I hadn't of met the Originals?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! The newest chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**I'd like to thank blue-lily298 and one other person (who I sadly can't name) for the reviews, it's really nice to have people who enjoy and want to read my story, so thank you so much! Thank you everyone who has followed or favorited as well! Seriously, I love you all so much.**

**I'll talk to you all later, my loves! Bye :P**

**-Rose **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina lied, draped across the couch. Music played in the background, slow and methodical. A sad smile played on her lips as she remembered when she used to play the piano for guests, if there was one thing her father was proud of, it was her ability in music.

...

_"__Damon?" The little girl asked. _

_The blue eyed boy sitting on the armchair stopped reading, looking at the young girl pulling at his trouser leg. She wore her hair in two pigtails and she wore an expensive dress. But on her wrist were marks, a hand print. The bruise wasn't dark, but it was there all the same, and it made the boy want to cry, "What's up my princess?" He said, grabbing her and sitting her down on his lap. _

_He ran his hand through her dark hair, much like his own, pulling out her frazzled pigtails. He began to redo them, before she suddenly flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shaking off his surprise, he hugged her back._

_Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she berried her face in his chest, "Why does he hate me, Damon? Why does Papa hate me?" _

_..._

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan said as he and Damon walked down the stairs. Evelina turned in her seat and smiled when she saw them, shaking off the memory that plagued her. Being here with them, it's all she'd wanted for so long. Even if she was lying to them, she could pretend that everything was alright. At least for a little while.

Damon's face brightened when he saw her watching them, before he sped over and gave her a peck on the forehead, "Hey little sis." He muttered, turning back to Stefan and the subject at hand, "What's she doing here?" He asked.

Evelina raised an eyebrow, fighting off the grin that threatened to take over her face when Damon kissed her forehead, "Who's this Isobel?" She asked.

Stefan answered Damon, carrying on walking down the stairs in human speed, "I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Evelina pouted when they ignore her question, making the boys chuckle.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine suggested, suddenly appearing, "Oh, and Evy, don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." The brunet mocked with a smirk.

"Coming from you." Evelina hissed. Damon leant down and whispered to his sibling, "Isobel is St. Stefan's girlfriend's mother who I turned into a vampire and happens to be a descendant of Katherine." Evelina blinked, faking surprise. What they didn't know didn't hurt them, right? Well, what they didn't know _she_ knew.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked Katherine, confusion masking his face.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." She answered.

"She was locked up and someone helped her out?" Evelina grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're the one in cahoots with them." He pointed out, "You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." A burning anger reared up in Evelina before quickly falling, her brothers were fine, that was all that mattered. And Katherine would get what was coming to her soon enough.

Katherine looked unfazed, simply choosing to shrug at the three siblings, "I did what I had to do to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She spun on her heel and began to walk away, before Stefan's voice interrupts her, "What do you know?"

Katherine sighed, "I know I want Klaus dead," Evelina stiffened at the mention of the Original, "Which puts me squarely on team on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people that know that I'm here, the better." A smirk graced her face, "Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."

Stefan frowned and looks towards his siblings, "Tell you what. Why don't you, uh, call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." He gave the occupants of the room one last look before leaving them alone.

Evelina watched as Katherine and Damon share a glance, before Damon breaks the awkward silence, "I guess I'll call Ric then." He said, giving his sister's arm a soft squeeze before flashing away.

Katherine stalked over to Evelina, completely unfazed by the glares sent her way, "How does it feel?" Katherine asked the green eyed beauty before her.

"How does what feel Katherine?" Evelina hissed back.

Katherine skimmed her hand over Evelina's shoulder, "Being with them, near them. Having them actually give you attention like they did in the good old days before I showed up." She giggles, "Better enjoy it while they can, they've already began to leave you to go help their precious Elena. When you've only just come back from the dead, shouldn't they be here with you? After all you are their little sister." Evelina gritted her teeth.

"You can't manipulate me, not anymore Katherine." She growled, grabbing Katherine's wrist in a bruising grip.

Katherine just laughed, "Tut, tut, Evelina. You seem to think you've all grown up, when in reality you're still the innocent, naive, loyal little girl who saw the good in everyone and refused to believe her brothers would abandon her." Katherine smirked and leant down, her breath hitting the shell of Evelina's ear, making her shiver in disgust, "Until they did."

Evelina growled, shooting of the couch. She flashed round her now unoccupied seat, her face mere centimetres from Katherine's, holding her neck in a vice grip. Katherine could see the vein's appearing around the younger vampire's eyes, and smirked. Evelina was far too irritable, "Maybe I'm naïve, but at least I'm loyal, which is more than can be said for you Katherine."

Katherine hissed at her, "You're not truthful though, are you? You're lying to us, I can tell, and whatever it is, I _am_ going to find out."

"I have no idea what you're on about Katherine." Evelina spat back, releasing her grip on the doppelgänger's neck. She turned and begins to storm out the front door, only to get stopped by Katherine's mocking voice.

"Evy?" She called out, smiling when Evelina stops in the doorway and turns her body towards her, "You always were a bad liar."

The house shook with the force of the door slamming.

* * *

**_Gilbert House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina watched the new doppelgänger and her second eldest brother through the window, perched on a low hanging branch. Her small hand moves to her forehead, rubbing her aching temple. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, she was supposed to save Elijah, then return to Klaus and pray he never found out about the doppelgänger. But of course, that was too good to be true.

She'd been unsuccessful in her attempt to awaken Elijah and if the text she had just received from Klaus was true, he'd found out about the new doppelgänger and was on his way. Which meant she was not leaving anytime soon and could not awaken Elijah without arousing suspicion from her brothers. Not to mention Katherine was already suspicious of her.

"This is bad." Elena groaned, looking at her boyfriend, "Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Evelina rolled her eyes. She had seen many actual disasters in her life time, and family and relationship drama never seemed to be the cause.

Stefan sighed, "Yeah." He looked at the ground, trying to decide whether to tell her, "Elena, something else has come up. I haven't quite processed it myself yet, and I haven't had time to tell you with everything going on-"

Evelina's lips pursed as a new man walks into the doppelgänger's room, interrupting Elena's and Stefan's conversation. He looked to be in his late thirties, "Elena can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." He asked Elena.

Elena turns her gaze to him, shooting daggers towards her birth father. "I have nothing to say to you!" She hissed.

For a moment Evelina thought she saw pain in the man's eyes, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. John gritted his teeth, "Please, it's important." He pleads with Elena, "You too, Stefan." The two teens sighed, but followed John out of the room.

Evelina cocked her head to the side, mumbling to herself, "Hmm, I better follow them." She jumps of the branch, feeling the wind rush past her ears. She glided down, easily landing on her feet, before flashing over to the hall window.

A dark haired woman exits the kitchen, looking far too smug at the surprised expressions of Elena and Stefan. "I asked John for a do-over." She shrugged casually, shooting a smirk Elena's way.

Isobel's daughter looks at John in disbelief, "You invited her in?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. Evelina watched the scene curiously. Noticing how Stefan moved slightly towards Elena, and the slight twinge of pain in Isobel's eyes at her daughter's hateful tone.

"She has information about Klaus." John said, "Please, just listen to her, okay?"

Elena looked towards Stefan, begging for help. He sighs, "All right." Evelina muffles her laugh, god, her brother was so whipped, "What do you know?"

Evelina jumped as her phone begins ringing in her pocket, swearing when Stefan and Isobel look her way. She quickly flashed off, pulling her phone from her pocket. "What?!" Evelina growls, looking around and seeing she had ended up outside the motel.

"Wow love, it seems every time I'm calling you now you're mad." A cocky voice sings in her ear.

She sighed, entering the building, "Oh, it's you Nik. What's up?"

A quick scuffle on the other line makes her raise an eyebrow, before she hears Klaus' voice once more, "You didn't reply to my text." The door to her room clicked open. Evelina slammed the door with her foot before throwing herself on her bed, "I was busy."

She heard him laugh, "Doing what? I thought you'd already be on your back to me after finding my brother."

When her phone buzzes against her ear, she frowned. "Yeah, well that didn't go to plan. I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, ok Nik?" She pulled her phone away from her, eyes widening when she sees the contact that texted her.

_Best Big Brother: Where did you disappear off to?_

_Best Big Brother: Oh, and if you're wondering, I nicked your phone of you while you weren't looking._

"Love? You still there?" Niklaus asked, hearing her soft chuckle, only getting a slight '_Hmm?' _back, "Lina, it would help if you answered in actual sentences."

"Sorry Nik." Evelina mumbled, rolling her green eyes.

_Little Sis: I'm fine Damon, just off doing some business, nothing to worry about. I'll talk to you later xxx_

"So what was with the text, Nik? '_I think I've found what we've been looking for love_.' So descriptive." Evelina sarcastic tone makes Klaus chuckle. She frowned, "Hey, I'm actually looking for an explanation over here."

He laughed once again, "Oh come on love, you're smart, we both know you've already figured it out. I've found the doppelgänger."

She places her phone on her bedside table, sitting up and leaning against her headboard. "Still be nice if you explained." Evelina grumbled, "So, when you gonna go get her?" She asked, crossing her fingers in her lap. She needed to leave before he came back, she couldn't have him suspecting that she already knew about the doppelgänger. It didn't matter how much it hurt her betraying Nik this way, she had to protect her siblings for as long as she could.

"I'll be there soon. I just have a couple of errands before I join you love." Evelina smiled, before a look of horror finds its way on to her face, "Didn't think I'd find out, did you love?" He hissed. Evelina flinched. "You know I don't take kindly to betrayal, Lina."

"Nik, I'm so-"

"Save it." Klaus growled, cutting her off, "We'll talk when I get there." Evelina let out a shaky breath when the call ends abruptly, holding her face in her palms. This was _bad._

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina crept down the stairs, down to the basement, her ears listening out for any sign of her brothers or Katherine. Her hand slid across the banister, remembering the last time she came down here, two weeks before she left Mystic Falls and the life she once knew.

...

_"__Harper, if father find out we're down here he'll kill us." The dark haired angel whispered, giggling as her lover pressed delicate kisses to her neck. He griped the angel's waist, pulling her closer to him._

_"__Even if he did, I would die a happy man Miss Evelina." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, smiling when she laughed gleefully._

_..._

She took the last step down the stairs, and her heart ached. Lying there, was Elijah. His skin was a cold grey, and veins stood out against his skin, both a common feature of deceased vampires. She felt the urge to cry, but reminded herself that he was not truly dead. He was a horrifying site. But that did not deter Evelina, as she ran towards him, dropping to her knees next to him.

"Oh 'Lijah." Evelina whispered, stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry they did this to you, but I'm going to get you out of this." She placed a kiss to his forehead and reached for the dagger producing out of his chest. When suddenly she heard a car pull up to the drive and her eyes widened, "They're home." She mumbled to herself, flashing upstairs onto the couch. Just in time for her brothers and Elena to walk through the door.

"Ev?" Damon said, surprised, "I thought you were busy doing '_business_'." He quoted, widening his eyes as he walked over to his sister, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. Over Damon's shoulder, she catches Elena's confused look and furrowed eyebrow's.

"You." Elena mumbled, "I saw you, at the front door, you said you were looking for Zach."

The occupants of the room looked over at Evelina for an explanation, "I came looking for you two, but seeing an exact _human_ copy of Katherine threw me of guard. So, I made something up so I could get away quickly." Evelina lied, shrugging. She winced as she realises she didn't mention how she knew Zach was dead, but sags in relief when nobody notices her slip up.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, her suspicion rising.

Stefan coughed, before speaking up, "This is what I was going to tell you about. Evelina is mine and Damon's sister." Elena's eyes widened comically, and it takes all of Evelina's self-control not to laugh. "We thought she was dead, until she showed up on our doorstep strangling Katherine."

Damon snorted at this, "I had no idea my little sister was such a firecracker when pissed off." He yelped when she hits him on the arm, "But I do remember her being violent." He mumbled.

"So you guys thought she was dead? And why did you never tell me you had a sister?" Elena fires questions, interrupting Evelina and Damon.

Stefan nodded, "We've thought she was dead since 1864, and I didn't tell you because I presumed she'd never come back." He looked towards his little sister, curiosity in his eyes, "Ev, you never did tell us what happened. How did you become a vampire? Father told us you suddenly got sick and died."

Evelina sighs, tucking a dark lock behind her ear, "Long story short, a vampire found me on the side of the rode with a bullet hole through my stomach and saved me."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "Was the vampire Harper?" All of them look at him in surprise, "Not long ago the tomb vampires got out and imprisoned me. Harper tried to help me get out, he mentioned something about you."

...

_"__It was the least I could do for your sister, I know she would not want you to be hurt." Harper murmurs, looking towards Stefan, heartbreak clear in his eyes._

_..._

"No, Harper was not the vampire." Evelina murmured, "Is he, is there any chance, is he alive Stefan?" She looked up at him, tears building up in her eyes, before she quickly blinks them away. Stefan shakes his head, "I did not think there would be." She sighed, discreetly wiping her eyes. "Anyway, I want to know what is going on. Katherine mentioned something about the originals, I hope you lot have not got mixed up with them." She raised an eyebrow at their sheepish looks.

Damon wraps his arm around his little sister, "I guess we better start from the beginning. Long, long ago-"

"Damon!"

He yelps as her elbow slams into his side, "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you properly!"

* * *

Somehow during the conversation, the siblings and Elena migrated to the library. Evelina was casually sprawled out on an armchair, "Do you really think Isobel's telling the truth that word has gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena spoke up.

Stefan sighed, looking at his girlfriend, "Look, I don't trust a work she says," He reassured her, "but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning."

"You know, you should just stay here." Damon said, giving Elena a pointed here.

Evelina rolls her eyes, "You know, you and Stefan are really over-protective." She mumbled, flashing a cheeky smirk when Damon glares at her.

Damon continues, "It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Ignoring his sister's comment.

Stefan looked at his elder brother, as if he was being stupid, "What? In the house any vampire could enter? No. Her house is safer."

"Well, then we'll stay here." Damon concluded. "Over-protective." Evelina sang, quietly, making both brothers glare at her.

Elena resisted the urge to laugh at the youngest siblings antics, instead choosing to glare at Stefan and Damon, "So is that the plan?" She asked, her voice tinged with annoyance, "Neither of you will let me out of your site again?"

"She does have a point." Evelina said, "That is kind of stupid."

"Let me know when either of you come up with a better one." He stated, glaring at the two females most important females in his life – the two that seemed to be ganging up on him.

Elena and Evelina shared a glance, before Elena spoke once again, "Fine." She says, "Then one of you two bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be me." Stefan said, at the same time Damon said, "Not me. I have witch stuff to do with Bonnie."

"Does that mean you're taking her to-" Elena started, before Damon told her to shush.

They all went quiet as Katherine entered the room, Evelina's gaze sharpening into a glare; if looks could kill, Katherine would be very dead. "Don't get quiet on my account." Katherine said, smirking as she slinked into the room, "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please tell." She stalked over to Evelina, placing a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, "I see you've added little Evy to the Scooby gang plans." No one spoke up, but Evelina grabbed Katherine's hand and crushed it in her grasp, making Katherine hiss out in pain.

She snatched her hand away, growling at Evelina, "Bitch."

"Takes one to know one." Evelina mumbled.

Katherine rolled her eyes, and continued, "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you the moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

Damon shook his head, "No, we have it."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, walking closer, "Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place." Damon said, sending a glare her way.

She returned it, starting to get angry, "I've been honest with you." Evelina snorted, "Time to return the favour."

Damon smirked, "Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Elena looked towards Katherine and smiled.

Katherine glared at them all, looking murderous, "Fine. Be that way." She hissed, spinning on her heal and storming out of the room.

"Well, now the bitch is on, why don't you three tell me what I need to do?" Evelina said, smirking.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are making me come with you to this stupid luncheon thing." Evelina mumbled as she, Stefan and Elena entered the Lockwood Mansion, "I expected you lot to want me to actually do something."

Stefan rolled his eyes, giving Elena's arm a soft squeeze, "You are Ev, if you're gonna be staying here a while, people need to get to know you." He pointed out, but Evelina just rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Hey." Stefan said, making Evelina look up. In front of them is the bubbly blond with blue eyes who sang at the grill. "Any look with Matt?"

"None." She sighed and looked over at Evelina, her eyebrows furrowing, "Hi, not to be rude, but who are you?"

Evelina laughed, "I'm Evelina Salvatore, Stefan's and Damon's thought-to-be-dead little sister." The blonde's eyes widened, "I'm sure they'll explain later."

She nodded, "R-right. I'm Caroline." Caroline smiled sheepishly, before turning back to Stefan, "What if Matt tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?!" Her voice raised in pitch, making Evelina wince.

"No, we just got to find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan reassured her, before looking at his girlfriend, "Do you have any idea where he would be?"

Elena shook her head, "I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Evelina raised her eyebrow, seems Elena has an ex. But she was a Petrova after all, she probably had quite a few running around.

"You know this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know? I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me." Caroline cried. Evelina gave the girl a sympathetic gaze. Boy problems, that's something she understands all too well.

Elena must have felt the same way, because she spoke up once again, "We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

Caroline nodded, smiling shakily, "All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." She turned around and walked away, and Evelina sighed, "Poor girl." She mumbled.

"Maybe he'll come round." Stefan gave Elena a sweet smile, "You did." Evelina fake gagged, making the other two laugh before they all walk off together.

* * *

"Evelina, where have you been?" Stefan hissed as his sister sat down next to him.

She rolled her eyes, "I got cornered by a few people, wondering who I am." Evelina sighed, "Well, your plan to tell the town who I am seemed to work."

Stefan nodded, "Now we just have to enrol you in school so no one gets suspicious."

Evelina's eyes widened as she looks at her brother in terror, "What?! I never agreed to-" Before she could finish, Carol Lockwood began to speak over them. Evelina grumbled and zoned out.

"… And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert." The said Gilbert smiled, walking up to Carol.

Evelina frowned, her ears picking up on something upstairs, "What are you doing here?" She heard John say. Evelina's expression turned distressed when she heard the reply, "Creating a distraction." Isobel.

"The historical society was my mom's baby." Elena said, speaking over the two upstairs, "She considered you all family and would be honoured and touched by this gift." Suddenly everyone goes quiet, hearing a yell. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to be rushing over to the sound.

Lying on the floor, was a very unconscious John. Stefan and Evelina noticed the bloody bite marks on the unconscious man's neck and gave each other a look. Evelina went back to staring, wide eyed. This was bad.

She heard Stefan speak to the sheriff, before they're back on their way to the other room where they left Elena. "You okay?" Stefan asked his girlfriend. Evelina frowned, noticing something different about Elena. She was, holding herself differently?

"I'm calling Damon." 'Elena' told him.

Stefan nodded, "Let's get out of here. Come on." Evelina's eyes widened when she realises that the girl before them is not Elena. Stefan squeezed her arm, letting her know that he'd also realised.

* * *

The three of them walked towards the car, Evelina's eyes on the imposter.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." Katherine told Evelina's eldest brother over the phone.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan said.

Katherine nodded, "You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John not being dead." She said before hanging up. As soon as she did that, she was up against Elena's car, Stefan's hand around her throat.

"Where the hell is she? Huh?!" Stefan hissed in her face. Katherine sighed, giving him an apologetic look, before suddenly stabbing a vervain syringe into his neck, so quickly that Evelina jumped.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me." She shakes her head, throwing him into the bush, "As for you Evelina…" Katherine smirked, but suddenly finds herself on the concrete, a heeled shoe being pressed down on her back and her arm being twisted.

"Don't even dare try to test me Katerina." Evelina hissed, "You may be older, but I am still stronger." Suddenly, the pressure on her back was gone, leaving Katherine alone.

"Wait." Katherine mumbled as she sits up, "Did she just call me Katerina?"

* * *

Evelina sighed, she knew she should have helped Stefan, but she needed to get away.

She relaxed on the bed of her motel room, sighing. So much had gone on.

She was going to turn in the doppelgänger to Klaus, but seeing how much her brothers cared about the girl, she just _couldn't._ And now Klaus knew that she had been lying and he was angry. More than he had ever been towards her. She'd only seen this anger towards other people, but never herself. She was his best friend. He barely ever got mad at her.

Evelina sat up, hearing her phone buzz on her dresser, on the left hand side of her bed. She sat up and grabbed, frowning as she reads the name.

_Nik: It's time to have that talk love._

"What?" She mumbled. Suddenly, she feels something sliding through the skin of her neck into the vein. She tried to scream, but a gloved hand gets pressed against her mouth. The blackness creeped up, clouding her vision, until she was dead to the world.

* * *

"Klaus!" Evelina's eyes open at the shout, seeing an unfamiliar apartment around her.

"Where am I?" Evelina whispered, sitting up. Her eyes widened when she saw Katherine in the arms of a man. "Katherine? What are you doing here?" She asked, still disorientated. She gave the man a confused look, "You're Alaric, Damon's friends, he told me about you."

Alaric smirked, stalking over to her. "Lina, love, I'm afraid I'm not the person you are talking about." He grinned at her, a strangely familiar grin, one she would recognise anywhere, no matter who was wearing it.

"Nik." She whispered, petrified, "You're already here."

Klaus stalked closer, grabbing her arm, "Yes I am, sweetheart. Now, how about we have that talk? Hmm?"

* * *

**Hello loves!**

**I'm so sorry I did not update on the day I was going to, but sadly I ran into some technical difficulties e.g my internet. Basically I haven't had any. But, I do now! So yay!**

**ANYWAY, I'd like to thank ****_Stelle's Pen_**** for her review, trust me, Katherine will get whats coming to her soon ;) and I'd also like ****_xMisguided Heartx_**** for her review. I'm really glad you are both enjoying the story! Thank you anyone who has favorited or followed my story, it really makes my day :D**

**Also, if you guys like this, you should go check out my story Guidance. It's another Vampire Diaries story and it's only got one chapter so far, but I hope you like it if you decide to check it out!**

**Until next time my loves**

**-Rose**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or associated with vampire diaries, I only own my own OC._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Before we start, I would like to give you a quick warning. There is slight sexual content in this chapter, nothing at all explicit in anyway shape or form, but I thought I better inform you just in case. If you wish to skip it, just look for the _..._ but seriously, it is not in any way explicit.**

* * *

**_Alaric's Apartment, Mystic Falls_**

"Nik, please, I'm sorry!" Evelina cried, her eyes pleading with the man before her. The heat of his rough palm clasping her arm seemed to burn. Panic choked her, screaming at her to get free, but her fear had her paralysed. Klaus's malicious grin faltered, but he never even hesitated as he roughly tugged her up onto her feet. His fingers trailed over her cheek and Evelina whimpered.

"Hush Love, there's no need to be scared," Klaus said, "It's me after all. I know this body isn't nearly as pretty but it can't be that bad." He smiled, and his hand cupped her soft cheek, "After all, it's not like you've done something to upset me. Oh, wait." He shoved Evelina to the ground. A hiss escaped her lips and her eyes slammed shut, her back smacking against the wooden floor. She placed her hands behind her, holding herself up.

Evelina dared to raise her eyes towards Klaus, "Nik." She begged. He took a step forward, and suddenly she found that she was scrambling backwards, only stopping when she hits the wall. She curled in on herself, cursing herself for being so weak. Her eyes closed once again and she tried to stop the whimpers that escaped her mouth with each step he took.

Klaus knelt in front of her, "You betrayed me, Lina." He said. Evelina shook her head, desperately trying to deny it, "The one person I believed I could trust betrayed me. I believed you would be loyal over everyone else," He sighed, "But I suppose I lost your loyalty when I daggered my brother."

…

_Her scream rang through the air, and she fell at her lover's side, sobbing at the gleaming dagger in his chest. Her hand reached for it, but she's dragged away before her small fingers can even brush it. It sits there, mocking her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, leaving damp trails as they go. Her screams never ceased and neither did she as she fought against her captors arms. _

_…_

Evelina moved so quick that no one even noticed until Klaus was halfway across the room, "Don't mention _him_." She hisses, fire burning in her eyes. Her fangs were out, a rare site, and black veins sat beneath her eyes. Klaus growled, standing up and cracking his neck, "I guess you're still sore about that then, love?"

…

_Her fists slammed against Elijah's chest, she needed to get to him. She needed him. She couldn't let them take him away from her. She looked over her shoulder, only to see Klaus picking up his body, "Please! Please! Nik, do not do this! Please!"_

…

"Sore?!" She yelled, looking at him in disbelief, "You've kept the man I love locked up in a coffin for the past century, and my best friend for nine decades, and you think I'm just sore?!" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was your best friend?" He said, smirking at the anger enveloping her features. Evelina screamed in frustration, speeding towards Klaus and shoved him, careful not to hurt Alaric's body too much. He stumbled in front of Katherine, who immediately stops trying to make her way to the door.

Klaus grabbed the brunette, "Now, Katerina, I thought I told you? You're not leaving, my witches have made sure of that." Klaus told the doppelganger and shoved her, her trembling knees unable to hold herself. He walks in front of Evelina, catching the hand that comes flying towards his face, "Evelina, love, you're strong; I made sure of that." Klaus smirked and suddenly she's thrown across the room. Damn it, witches, "But don't ever think you're stronger than me, even if I'm in a different body."

Evelina spat blood onto the floor, "Fuck you, Nik." She growled, her hand coming up to wipe her mouth and her fangs retracting. "Using witches to do your dirty work? Really? Never took you for a coward."

"Ouch, now that hurt, love." He smirked, clutching a hand to his chest in a mock of pain, "Are you finished with your tantrum yet? I have things to do, doppelgangers to kill." Evelina stayed quiet, glaring at him, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, I'm willing to make a deal with you, love. Yes, you have betrayed me, but you've been loyal to me for so long; I suppose I can give you this one piece of kindness." He grinned at her, "I'm going to let you go, but on one condition. You have to make sure the doppelgänger is there at the ritual, and if she isn't I'll kill your brothers." Evelina's eyes widened, "Does that seem fair love?"

"Not really," Evelina hissed, "But what choice do I have?"

Klaus laughed, "That's my girl." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushes her towards the door, "Now go get me my doppelganger."

* * *

**_Evelina's Hotel Room, Mystic Falls_**

With a soft _clink_ the key turned in the lock and the door slid open, revealing the floral painted room. A soft sigh, the padding of footsteps and Evelina found herself lying on the bed; alone once again. She'd been alone for a while now, ever since he had been taken from her. She hadn't heard a peep from Elijah in a long time, and the time she spent with Nik wasn't the same. He'd continued sinking into madness, more and more intent on finding the doppelganger; less bothered about anyone else. He'd never been good, not in the time she has known him anyway, but she'd never seen him as bad as he is now.

He was _insane_.

But she was one to talk, after all, had she not spent the last hundred years in love with a monster?

He didn't act like one though, not around her at least.

…

_The dark haired beauty laughed as she ran through the gardens, hiking her skirt up to her knees. She pressed her back up against a tree, clasping her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to keep quiet. _

_"__Darling?" An amused voice called, sending chills down the beauty's spine, "You do know hiding won't work with me, right? You'd think after two years with vampire's you'd know about our powers." _

_She moved away from the tree, her eyes lighting up when she sees him, "Maybe I just don't have faith in your abilities, Kol." She teased, before turning and running._

_"__Don't have faith in my abilities?" Kol laughed in disbelief, appearing in front of her, "Trust me, darling, all my abilities are of the highest standers." He winked at her, and she found herself in his arms, being spun around._

_"__Kol!" She squeals, smacking her fists against his chest. He stops spinning and holds her against him, "You are so crude." She giggles._

_"__Only for you Lina." His breath hit her ear, making her shiver._

_Evelina laughed, "Sure, whatever you say, my love." She pressed a kiss against his lips, sparks lighting up behind her eyes. Kol's hands caressed her waist, before moving down to grasp her hips. He pulls away, pressing delicate kisses all the way up her neck, before stopping as he comes up to her ear, "Only you Lina, it will only ever be you my darling."_

…

Evelina growled, rolling over onto her stomach and slamming her face into the mattress. She missed him, god she missed him. She needed him. She always would.

_..._

_He pressed her into the hard mattress, nipping and biting at her neck, marking her. His hips moved slowly, torturing her._

_"__Tell me you love me."_

_"__Always."_

_His lips crash against hers, "As I shall always love you."_

_..._

She sighed, walking over to the nearly empty dresser, pulling on a pair of jeans and a blouse; before walking back over and sitting on her bed. She knew she should get back to Stefan and Damon, but she couldn't be bothered. Not now.

She lied back and closed her eyes.

Her phone buzzed, waking her up. Evelina growled, flipping herself onto her back and lifting her hips in an attempt to try and get her phone out of her pocket. She finally pulled it out, nearly falling off the bed in the process, and answered.

"Yes?" She hissed, clenching her jaw. The voice on the other line chuckled, "Damn sis, what's got you so pissed off?"

"Sorry Day." Evelina sighed, "What's up?"

"Well," He started, "Maybe I just wanted to see how my little sister was. After all, she didn't come home last night and left our brother vervained in a parking lot."

"Shit, I'm sorry Day, I got caught up in some business." She stood up, moving to look out her window, "Tell Stef I'm sorry."

Damon rolled his eyes, "What is with you and business Ev? Do you run a company or something? And you can tell him yourself, since to make it up to us you will be coming home and helping."

"Helping with what?" Evelina asked, but he had already hung up the call. "Damn." She muttered, grabbing her jacket and leaving the apartment.

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina arrived at her old house, raising her eyebrow when she saw her brothers standing outside.

"Did you two get kicked out or something?" She asked, laughing when they jump.

Damon glared at her, "I thought I couldn't ever get jump scared as a vampire, thanks a lot for proving me wrong Ev."

She winked at him, "My pleasure." Evelina said, "So is there a reason we're standing outside like idiots or…?"

"Yes, there is a reason." Stefan sighed, "We're waiting she Elena to sign the papers for ownership of the house and then invite us in."

Evelina blinked, "Damn Stefan, I knew you two were moving fast, but isn't it a bit too early to give her your house?"

"For her safety, Ev." He muttered, rolling his eyes. She laughed, moving forward and leaning upwards to ruffle his hair, "Aw, I know Steffy, I just like teasing you." He swatted and her hand and she pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday Stef."

Stefan pulled back, "Its fine, what even happened to you."

"It's a long story," Evelina partially lied, "But it involves a chase, Katherine, my head and a wall." Stefan and Damon winced, "Right." Damon muttered.

"So, what do you guys need me for?" She asked, watching as the brother's share a look, "Well?"

"You were friends with Emily, right Ev?" Stefan questioned. Evelina nodded, "Well, yeah, not sure why that's important though."

Damon rolled his eyes, "What Stefan means to ask you is if you know anything about witches."

"I'd say I know a fair amount." She shrugged, "I've had quite a few witchy friends over the years, and they've taught me quite a lot so."

"Do you think Bonnie will be able to take on Klaus?" Damon asked.

Evelina's jaw dropped, "Are you two joking?" Her brothers shake their heads, "You two are planning on sending a 17 year old girl against an Original? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

They wince, Stefan barely daring to speak, "She said she could channel enough power witch's power to kill him. Elijah though that would work and he was an Original, so..."

"Elijah said that?" She gaped at them, "Well then it might work but-"

"We need to find him." Damon finished. Evelina nodded, "Exactly."

"You do seem to know a lot about the Originals, Ev." Stefan gazed at her, suspicion clear in his eyes. "I know a lot of people who have been involved with them." She lied.

"Do you think Bonnie could do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon interrupted them, drawing away Stefan's attention."

"Nope."

Evelina sighed, "Stef's right, there's no way she could without something that belongs to him." She didn't mention that she had many things that he had given her.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon said, making Evelina look at him confused, "Katherine?" Stefan replied, "Probably."

"Wait," Evelina said, pretending she had no idea what they were going on about, "Klaus has Katherine?" They nod, "Well she's fucked."

The door opened, and the siblings turn back towards it, watching as the lawyer leaves. "Thank you Mr. Henry." Elena said, giving him a smile. The three outside wait, before Elena suddenly realises they can't enter. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said, grinning sheepishly, "I completely forgot." She stepped aside, "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

He smiled at her, walking in and kissing her cheek, "I would love to, thank you."

Elena looked at his sister, "Evelina, would you like to come in?" Evelina smirked, walking through the doorway, "That'd be great, thanks Lena." She turned towards the doorway, her lips twitching in amusement as Damon waited to be invited in.

Damon rolled his eyes, "What are we, twelve?"

"One of us is." Evelina muttered, laughing at his playful glare.

Elena smiled at her comment, before quickly smoothing out her expression, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

Damon frowned, "No."

"Seriously Damon," Elena sighed, "My way. You promised, I call the shots. No lies, no secret agenders, remember?"

"Yeah, Elena, sure."

"Then, please, come in." Elena said. Damon smirked and entered, before smacking Evelina's head, "That's for being rude to your elders."

"Yeah, whatever." She growled, rubbing her head. Elena closed the door. Stefan laughed at his siblings, "Shut up." They both said, glaring at him.

Bonnie entered the room and handed Elena a jacket. Evelina's face brightened, and she gave the dark skinned girl a beaming smile, "Hey Bonnie."

"Hi." She smiled back, albiet looking a bit confused. Elena took the jacket from Bonnies grasp, and put it on, "Thanks."

"Wait," Stefan exclaims, "Where are you going?" Evelina leaned back against the wall, resisting the sudden urge to laugh at her overprotective brother. Elena gave him an annoyed look, "To school." She said slowly, as if he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"No, no, no." Damon stated, glaring at her, "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Stefan nodded, "Yeah, guys, Klaus _is _out there. We know that."

"Right. But where?" Elena said. Evelina looked away, guilt clenching around her heart, "No one knows." Apart from her, Evelina thought bitterly, "Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'll be safe here, but I won't be a prisiner."

"She's right." Evelina said, unfazed by her brothers betrayed looks, "People will get suspicious if she doesn't go school for weeks on end."

The girls and boys glare at eachother, before the brothers finally back down, "Tsk. Your way, Elena." Damon said, slumping in defeat.

The girls grinned, "Don't worry, "Bonnie said "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him, I know I can." Elena nodded, "The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place I can be. Come on." The two girls walk out the door, leaving the siblings to stare at eachother.

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan called, before grabbing his sister's arm, "Come on Ev, time for your first day of school." And he dragged her out of the door.

"Wait what?!"

* * *

**_Mystic Falls High School_**

"Um, hi," Evelina muttered to the secretery, "I'm Evelina Salvatore, I'm new here."

The women smiled, "Ah yes, Stefan Salvatores sister, correct?" Evelina nodded, keeping the easy going smile on her face. The women began to flick through her records, before she frowned, It seems I'm missing some of your records, Miss Salvatore."

Evelina's pupils dilate, and the women's expression goes blank, "You don't need any of those." Evelina compelled her, smiling when the women repeats her sentence. "Well," The secretery hands her some papers, "Here is your timetable and your locker number, have a nice first day Miss Salvatore." Evelina shot her another smile before walking outside, towards Stefan who had his back against the wall.

"There, I'm enrolled in school, you happy now?"

"Very." He smirked at her, "I made sure you had the same timetable as me, just to make life easier. We have Alaric first." Evelina freezes, her blood running cold, "Ev, are you okay?" Stefan asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just thought for a second that I'd forgotten my phone" She lied, plastering a fake smile on her face. The bell rang, making Evelina wince, "Does it always sound that bad?"

"Yep." Stefan said, "Come on, lets go."

They walk in comfortable silence towards the classroom. Evelina takes the seet next to Stefan, smiling as Elena shows him a poster.

"60's dance?" Evelina asked and Elena nodded, "Cool, can't really remember much about the 60's, it was kind of a mess of drugs, at least the later years were." Elena laughed. The door opened, the class going quiet. Evelina felt her breath catch and her nails dig into her palm.

Alaric walked in, though only Evelina knew who he really was. Klaus. A Klaus who was currently very pissed off with her and very willing to kill her brothers who'd already began to cause him problems. He smiled at her, his eyes glinting with malicious intent.

"Hello, class," Klaus's brows furrow as he struggles to find the words today, before finally settling on "What are we learning today?" Making Evelina want to cringe.

A pupil spoke, but the entire class stared at him in confusion, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Klaus nodded, "Right. The sixties." He caught sight of Elena, and stared just a moment to long, making Evelina want to bash her head against the table even more. She gave him a look and he seemed to snap out of it, "The, uh, ahem." He scribbled the words across the board, in a handwriting that is clearly not Alaric's, "The sixties." He sighed, leaning back against his deck as his faced the class, "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but, actually they kind of sucked."

Evelina quietly groaned, resisting the urge to repeatedly smash her face against a wall. A lot. Burt Klaus doesn't stop, "Except for the Beatles, of course." He said, "They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The cuban missile thing. We walked on the moon." He pauses, "There was Watergate." Evelina slammed her palm into her face before she can stop herself.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Elena blushed, "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right." Klaus said, "It all kind of mushes together, the sixties, senventies. Thank you, Elena."

Evelina then gave into her desire, and lay her head on the desk.

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

"Wait, wait," Evelina said, her green eyes wide, "What exactly happened?"

Evelina stood next to the couch in her living room, as Bonnie and Elena recite the story to the three siblings. Elena sighed, "Klaus compelled Dana to ask me to save him the ladt dance."

"Which means he's going to be at the dance tonight." Evelina continued, keeping up the sherade of not knowing, "Shit."

"So we go to the dance tonight," Damon said, "We find him."

"And how are we supposed to do that, Damon?" Evelina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning on her left leg. "Yeah." Stefan said, "We don't even know what he looks like." Evelina once again ignore the guilt building up inside her. She had to lie to them, it was the only way to keep them safe.

"Something tells me he's not Going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon pointed out. "He could be anywhere at anytime," Stefan argued back, "He compelled somebody at school." He looked towards Elena and Bonnie, "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Klaus entered, sending a smirk to Evelina, before painting the look of the rushing teacher on his face. Damon smiled, "There you are." Klaus smiled back, "Sorry I'm late." He said.

Damon shrugged, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." Klaus nodded, shaping Alaric's face to look worried, but Evelina knew it was all fake. The others may not have seen it, but she knew everything about Klaus, she would always to be able to tell what he was feeling; no matter who's face he was wearing. And this look terriefied her right to her core. He was ready to kill.

"Okay, so find find him and then what, hmm?" Elena said, "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me." Bonnie stated. Evelina frowned at the decesendant of her friend. No, she was definitaly not on board with this plan, "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"While maybe killing yourself in the process." Evelina whispered.

Klaus sighed, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Damon said, "I mean, what if he-" Damon rushed at Bonnie, only to get flung across the room, before he can even touch her. Evelina burst out laughing. "Well, I'm impressed." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie said, making Evelina wince, because it really does matter that he's an Original, "I can take down anyone that comes at me. I can kill him, Elena, I know I can."

* * *

Evelina cocked her head, looking at her hippie outfit in the mirror. God, she missed being a hippie. Drugs, peace and love; damn, those were the days. Her dress was loose, and pink, with a matching pink headband and white heeled knee-length boots.

"Well look who looks beautiful." She turned to see Damon in the doorway, "Hey sis."

"Hi Day." Evelina walked up to him, "We ready to go?" Damon nodded, "I think St. Stefan and his doppelganger girlfriend are done making out now, so shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take, and she surpressed a frown at the pain in his eyes when he mentioned Stefan and Elena.

She smiled, "Okay."

* * *

**_Mystic Falls Highschool_**

Evelina held onto Damon's arm as they walk through the hallway, smiling when she saw Bonnie and Jeremy embracing. "Hey Bon." She said.

Bonnie smiled back, "Hi Evelina, Damon." Damond nodded, "Evenin'"

"Wait, weren't you the girl that used the house phone the other day?" Jeremy asked, looking confused. Evelina laughed, "Guilty as charged, hi, I'm Stefan and Damon's sister."

"Sister?!"

"It's a long story." Evelina laughed again, rubbing the back of her neck. "We'll see you guys inside." She said, tugging at Damon's arm and pulling him through the doors. "Woah," She muttered, taking in the sixties décor and music; and of course the kids attempting sixties dance styles, "They really go all out, don't they?"

"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p'.

"Come on Day, dance with me." She laughed, tugging him towards the dancefloor.

They span around, laughing. It was fun, Evelina concluded, just being able to spend time with Damon; after all these years. It surprised her that he still acted like he used to, when she was younger, before Katherine came along.

…

_"__Damon!" She called out, running into his arms. Damon smiled and burried his face in her hair, holding her close to him, "You can't go Day, you just can't."_

_His smile turned sad, his arms gripping her just tat little bit tighter, "I have to Ev, but I'll come back. I promise."_

_Evelina pulled her face away from his chest, looking up at him with wide eyes, "But you can't promise that Day! Many of the men who have gone to war ave died! I don't want to be apart of another family holding a funeral, I don't want to lose you!"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks, making Damon's heart clench, "You always say you can feel when things are going to happen Ev, do you feel as though that's going to happen?" _

_"__I-" She muttered, "I thought you didn't believe in the aura's."_

_Damon didn't, but he couldn't tell her that, not know, "Do you feel as though that's going to happen?"_

_Evelina sighed, "No."_

_He cupped her face, smiling, "There you have it then._

…

"I never thanked you." Evelina stated.

Damon looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in surprise, "What?" She smiled, "I never thanked you for practically raising me." Damon's expression softened, a similar smile spreading across his features, "You never have to thank me for that."

Their conversation was cut short, as Dana walked up on stage smiling. "Thanks for being here everybody, we have a special shoutout tonight." Evelina, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy stop in front of the stage, there expressions darkening, "This is for Elena, from Klaus."

"Shit." Evelina said, "This guys a bastard." She shot the smug Klaus a glare, but he just smirked back at her.

"It was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said, "He's just trying to bait us."

Elena shakes her head, "This doesn't make sence, I know everybody here." Evelina bights her tongue, desperate to not let the most important piece of information out. "Maybe he's not here." Stefan said, "He just wants us to believe he is."

"It's a party people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said, before grabbing his sister's arm and walking her towards Klaus. Luckily he doesn't notice how much she drags her feet.

"Special dedication huh? This guys twisted." Klaus said, the smug look not yet whipped off his face. Evelina gave him a look, almost as if saying, 'yeah, you really are.'

"I'm not impressed." Damon growled, and Evelina snorted at the disappointed look on Klaus's current face. "No?" He asked.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said, before turning on his heel and leaving Evelina alone with her worst nightmare. A betrayed Klaus.

"Well hello, love, I see your missions been going well." He smirked at her glare. "You better not speak about that here Kl- I mean Alaric, after all, someone could be listening in." She hissed back.

"Oh come on love, use those psycic abilities of yours, are these listening?"

She growled, "They aren't psycic, they're auras, and I've told you a million times. They don't work the same as they did when I was human, I can't control them."

"Ah, ah, ah Lina. We both know that last bit was a lie. You can control them, perhaps not as well as when you were human, but still. Now go ahead. Tell me if theyre listening."

"No," She muttered. "Hmm? What was that love?" Klaus mocked.

"I said, no, no one is listening in."

He smiled, subtly placing his hand on the small of her back, "There we go, Lina, was that so hard now?" "Yes."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!" Evelina hissed. Somehow she had ended up all alone. Bonnie and Elena were in some hallway, which were who Evelina was trying to find, and everyone else was still in the main hall. She walked as quickly as she could, her heeled boots clicking against the gorund.

This was bad.

This was really, really bad. Klaus could easily corner Bonnie and Elena any minute now. There was no way in hell Bonnie would be able to stop him, she had no chance. Mnay had tried and all had failed.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena. Good, but who was with her?

"Just a little further." Shit, SHIT! Klaus. Klaus was with Elena, and presumably Bonnie. And Evelina could do nothing to him accept get the girls as far away as possible.

"Somethings not right here." Elena said, Evelian heres their steps come to a halt. Good, that will help her get to them quicker.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie said. Right, so Bonnie was with them too, good.

Klaus laughed, "I just had to get away from that dance." He said, "The sixties, ugh, not my decade." He laughed again, though he sounded far more malicious, "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefere the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

Evelina turned the corner, grinning when she saw the threesome, "Ah, yes, the twenties were my favourite, despite me missing quiet a few people."

"Evelina, love!" Klaus clapped his hands, grinning, "Just in time for the real party. And yes, I do remember how much you loved the twenties."

"Elena, Bonnie, come away from him." Veins spread under her eyes and her fangs poke through her gums, "Now."

"Evelina, what's going on?" Elena said, her face scared, "What does he mean he remembers how much you loved the twenties?"

"Elena." Evelina warned, taking a step towards them. "Wait, your not Alaric!" Elena exclaimed, "Y-You-You're Klaus! Oh no, no, it's no possible. This can't be happening." Elena turned towards Evelina, "And you! You know him! How?"

"Relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you." Klaus said. Evelina scoffed, "Your not on my hitlist yet." He turned to Bonnie, smirking, "But you are."

Evelina sweared when he began towards Bonnie, but he was quickly thrown against the wall. "Go, Girls! Run!" Evelina turned towards Klaus, who stood up and clicked his neck, listening to the girls footsteps. "Did you mention to them that I know a witch?" He asked, just as the doors slam behind her girls.

"Now come, Evelina, lets not fight." Klaus smiled at her, but she shook her head. "I have to Klaus, Stefan and Damon are my family. I'm sorry." A look of pain flashed across his face, before quickly being replaced by anger. "And here I thought I was your family." Suddenly, she finds herself up against the wall, a knife through bother of her shoudlers, a scream of pain tearing from her throat. Another blade through the stomach, one to each leg, "Sorry Lina, but I can't let you get involved in this." He pressed a kiss to her forhead, and stalked off.

The darkness closed in, and she passed out from the pain.

* * *

They found her after, pulling the knives from her, gently waking her up. "Stefan? Damon?" Evelina whispered, looking up at them. Elena stood in the background, crying. She looked at their faces. Oh god.

They looked betrayed, they knew. Oh god. She stood, shakily, her wounds already heeling. She backed away, slowly. They knew.

She was gone before they could speak a word.

* * *

**Oh my god, the feels.**

**The feels were seriosuly felt writing this chapter. There was sibling feels, there were Kolina feels, there Klevina feels, there were all the feels. Next chapter is where Elijah comes in, and the feels are going to be even more felt.**

**Anyway, I know. I'm a bitch. I haven't updated in forever, I'm so sorry. I swear to god, I'm gonna be better now. **

**I want to thank XxMikaelsonForeverxX and GoingClassic for reviewing, seriously, you guys are amazing! Everyone who favourites, reviews, follows or even just takes the time to read my story are the people who make my life complete.**

**I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computer has decided no longer to do autocorrect, and I have no idea how to put it back on; plus I'm literally writing this at 2 o'clock a night. So, no autocorrect + tired Rose = lots of spelling mistakes.**

**SO, I have a question for you all. Can any of you think of a song for Kol and Evelina? I know you haven't seen a lot of them yet, and I have a few in mind myself, but I just really want to set this challenge for you ;P**

**You guys are the best, I'll see you next update my loves!**

**-Rose**

**P.S. I edited the last few chapters, so if you read them before the 14****th**** of February you might want to go check them out!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or associated with vampire diaries, I only own my own OC._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Motel, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina's body shook with the force of her sobs, her back leaning up against her door, knees pressed tightly to her chest. Tears streamed from her eyes, whimpers escaping her mouth with each breath she took. She'd messed up, god, she'd messed up. They knew, everyone knew.

Klaus knew he'd betrayed her. Her brothers knew she'd been lying. Elijah was in a basement with a dagger in his chest, and the rest of her family were in boxes facing the same fate as Elijah. She was alone, for once in her life she was completely and utterly alone.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop her never ending tears. She felt sick.

The familiar ring of her phone made her jump. She didn't want to answer it, she didn't want to hear how they loathed her for all of her misdeeds. So she didn't.

In the blink of an eye, her phone hit the wall, denting it with the force of her throw; her own frustrated scream ringing in her ears. The screen shattered and went black. Good, she didn't want to get any more calls.

…

_"__Hello, Miss Katherine." Evelina said, curtsying. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Katherine was different, Evelina could tell the minute she saw her. Her aura was different. It was a deep dark red, like the colour of blood. It was a colour she had never seen before. So different from Stefan's light blue or Damon's navy. It was a cruel colour._

_Evelina was not one to judge though, after all, she was obviously a demon herself. No one else could see the auras, no one could feel the future. It was wrong, disgusting. A crime against God himself. She killed her own mother, she was truly the cruellest one of all._

_Katherine smiled, showing off her gleaming teeth, "It is all my pleasure, Miss Evelina. I am honoured that you have graciously allowed me to stay in your home."_

…

Evelina felt the guilt and pain clenching at her gut. She'd allowed so much pain and suffering in the name of love. And now she had done in the name of loyalty and family. Bonnie was probably dead, because she'd been unable to once again betray the man who she didn't even share blood with. She'd been unable to make the choice between her blood and chosen family. And now she'd betrayed everyone, one way or another.

Elijah would know what to do.

…

_"'__Lijah?" He looks up, smiling at the young girl in the doorway. "Lina, should you not be heading off to sleep now?"_

_She laughed, "When I was of ten years, 'Lijah, I am fifteen. More than old enough to be staying up till 9 o'clock. I have been here a year now, you should really know that by now." She teased, giggling slightly. _

_He laughed along with her, "So, what do you need, Lina?"_

_Her expression turned sombre, "Advice." Elijah nodded, patting the seat next to him. Evelina smiled and sat down, "Nik and I were speaking, about your siblings. I believe he may have been more than a bit drunk, because, well. When I mentioned about your brother's in the coffins, well." She bit her lip, "He decided to go let your youngest brother out."_

_"__What?" Elijah breathed, his eyes turning wide, "He's letting Kol out?!"_

_She stared up at him with scared eyes, "He claimed he needed some more fun around here. Elijah, is this bad?"_

_"__Kol has a tendency to kill needlessly." Elijah turned his face away, "And to bring out the worst in Klaus." He sighed, "Come, we shall go see if Klaus has done as he said he was going to. I hope he has not been so rash."_

…

Evelina needed her family.

It was too bad they were all daggered.

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

"Hi, sweetie." Damon smirked at his current toy, Andie, a friends of Jenna's, "Oh, my coffee." He took it off her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning." She said, smiling coyly. "Mm," He said, "Good morning."

Stefan rolled his eyes at their display of affection, "Hey." He greeted, "Where's Elena?" Damon sent him a glare, "I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here."

"Well then," Stefan growled, "Have you managed to get hold of Ev? She ignored me all the times I called her last night."

Damon shook his head, "She's ignored all of mine as well." He sighed, "Do you think she's really working with Klaus? It just doesn't seem like something she'd do."

"Well," Stefan frowned, "We haven't actually known her for 150 years. She's probably changed. We both have." He pointed out, "Elena and Bonnie said they seemed to know each other quite well, but didn't exactly seem chummy. I mean, we did find her with knives all through her body."

"She obviously had something she was ashamed of, else she wouldn't have run so quickly. I'm surprised she could even move with the amount of blood she lost." Damon turned to Andie, "Speaking of blood, how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry."

"Oh, it's really messy." She said, as though they were just talking about the weather, "Can you just use a blood bag today?" Making Damon pout. Stefan rolled his eyes once again, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Elena. "I'm already late for work."

"No." Damon whined, holding her close to him and kissing her. She returned it with enthusiasm, giggling against his lips.

Stefan sighed as the call went to voicemail, "Hey, it's me." He said, worry growing in his chest, "Where are you? Call me." He looked at Damon and Andie, his lip curling in disgust, "What are you doing?" Stefan asked, "She's not a wind-up toy."

Andie pulled away, looking at him, "It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" Damon smirked, widening his eyes, "Yeah. What she said." She laughed, "I have to go to work." Another kiss on his lips, making Stefan turn away once again. "Ugh, bye." Damon said as she walked away, leaving Stefan and Damon in uncomfortable silence.

Stefan looked away from his brother, trying to forget that Damon was using Andie as a distraction from _his_ girlfriend. He cocked his head, noticing the basement door open. He started walking towards it, hearing Damon following him, before rushing down the stairs.

Elijah was gone.

"No, she didn't." Damon hissed.

* * *

**_Motel, Mystic Falls_**

Her sobs had stopped a while ago. She must have fell asleep at one point, because the darkness outside her window had turned to light. Her head pounded, perhaps from the hours of crying, not that it mattered; she would be hurting either way.

Evelina hadn't moved. She didn't really see the point, no one needed her till the ritual, so she was fine for a bit. And then she'd help them, whether they wanted or not. The only thing she was confused on was which side she'd help.

There was a quick knock at the door, before it suddenly opened, forcing her to move. She stood up.

Klaus grinned, "Well hello, Lina. Looking beautiful as always." He took a step into the room, and she in turn took a step back. "Love, don't be like that, I just want to talk. Would I ever hurt you really?"

She gave him a look of disbelief, "You pinned me to a wall by putting knives through my shoulders and legs!" Evelina yelled, "Are you actually kidding me right now? Of course you'd hurt me!" He looked hurt, "Don't you dare Nik, you have no right to be upset right now."

"Ah," Niklaus said, his hurt look forming into anger, "But I do, Love. If I remember correctly, you're the one who lied and betrayed me."

She shook her head, "I didn't lie Nik, I did come here looking for Elijah. I had no idea my brothers or the doppelganger were here." Evelina took a deep breath, stepping forward, "I was going to tell you, I swear it, but I saw how happy my brothers were, and," She looked up at him with watery eyes and chewed at her lip, "I couldn't be the one to take that away from them."

"But you could take this away from me?!" He yelled and Evelina flinched. Nik grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, her scared eyes searching face for any hint of forgiveness.

"Do you really need this Nik?" She whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, "You have me, and I'm sure Elijah would forgive you if you un-daggered your siblings." She smiled softly, "We could be a family again, Nik." There was a moment in time where he seemed so tempted, before his eyes hardened.

"It's too late for that Lina!" Klaus stepped back, throwing his hands in the air, "Everything is in place! The doppelganger, the moonstone, it's all ready and you just expect me to give it up?" He shook his head, "No, Lina. It's not happening, love."

Evelina scoffed, "You don't even really want this, do you Klaus? It's all just a matter of pride."

He smirked, "Yes love, it is exactly that." Klaus said, "And now, I'm going to go do what I was actually on my way to do before I decided to pay you a visit." He laughs, "How do you think this guy would greet his girlfriend, hmm? I don't want Jenna to figure out somethings out of the ordinary."

Evelina froze, her blood running cold, and stared at him with wide eyes, "No, Nik, no! You don't need to hurt her, she's just an innocent person, with zero involvement! She doesn't even know the supernatural exist!"

"That, love," Klaus smirked, placing a kiss atop of her head, "Is the point." He backed away, laughing, "After all, may as well cause some more problems for our dear doppelganger." He sent her one last vicious grin, before exiting the room.

"Shit!" Evelina growled, trying to find her phone. She found it a couple of inches away from where she'd thrown it, the entire screen smashed. She continuously clicked the button, but it wouldn't turn on, it was completely broken. "Damn it." She threw it on her bed and stalked out of the apartment.

* * *

**_Lockwood Mansion, Mystic Falls_**

Elijah and Elena sat in the living room, Elijah dressed in a tux. "So," He began, "I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us?" Elena shook her, "No, I'm sorry." She looked away, before turning her head back to him, "I-I have some information that you may want to know."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Go on then."

"Do you know of anyone," Elena coughed, praying Stefan and Damon would not be mad at her, that they would forgive her for telling Elijah about their sister, "Do you know of anyone called Evelina Salvatore."

"Evelina?!" Elijah said, eyes going wide before he quickly schooled his expression, "She is here then? I presumed so, anywhere Klaus goes she follows, but I truly hoped she had come to her senses. Stopped trying to see the good in him." He smirked, "Salvatore, it has been a long time since anyone has called her by that last name, so long that I didn't even realise her relation to Stefan and Damon. They're her siblings, I presume?" Elena nodded, "Ah, yes, she did used to speak of them."

"She and Klaus were close then?" Elena pressed. Elijah leaned back, "He saved her."

…

_Evelina paused, looking for any escape out of the alleyway, but there was none. There was no escape from her fate. Death was around every corner. _

_Katherine did this, she manipulated him, just like she manipulated everyone. And now she would die. Because her brothers were too busy with Katherine to listen, to see what was happening before their very eyes. But she knew it wasn't their fault, they were as much victims in this as she was. _

_The heavy footsteps closing in on her, she could hear them all too well. But one set smacking against the cobblestone floor as they made their way towards where she was._

_She turned around, accepting her fate, smiling. _

_"__Hello Father." She greeted the man with a shotgun in his grasp and crazed eyes. _

_"__I have to do this." Giuseppe Salvatore said, his voice hoarse, tears shining in his eyes, "Katherine is right. You're a demon. A demon that took over my daughter's body and killed my wife. This is the only way to put them both to rest. The only way!"_

_Evelina sobbed, nodding. If this was what he needed to feel as though he had brought his wife justice, then so be it. It was not as if she had much to live for anyway. His emotions were out of control, his aura shaking and wavering. _

_"__I have to!" He screamed, "I have to!" He pointed the gun at her, trying to control his shaking hands._

_Evelina smiled, "I love you Father." She sobbed. The gun went off, loud, and before she could even blink she was on the floor and holding her bleeding stomach. Footsteps. He walked away. Crying. Was that her father? Or was it herself? She didn't really know._

_Was it hours, or minutes until when she once again heard footsteps. They were a lot softer than her father's, calmer. She knew she was dying. Would this person help her?_

_A man kneeled above her, with curly golden hair and a red smirk, "Well hello, love. Looks as though you've got yourself into quite a predicament." _

_"__V-vampire." Evelina whispered, finally seeing the blood red of his aura, albeit different to Katherine's, but a vampire's aura all the same. It was stronger though, a lot stronger. "What?" He asked, surprised. "Y-your au-aura," She coughed, blood splattering against her palm, "I-it is tha-t of a v-vam-vampire's."_

_"__Well," He murmured, smirking, "It seems as though this dark haired beauty is more than just human." He cocked his head, "Now who did this to you, love?"_

_"__My f-father. He believed me to be a demon." A faint smile rested on her face, "I do not believe he is wrong."_

_The man's face hardened, but his eyes looked almost understanding. He bit into his wrist, before placing it to her mouth, "Drink up, love," He lifted her head as she drank, "It is time we be getting back home. I can come back to get what I came for later."_

…

"Wow." Elena said. Elijah nodded, "So, what about Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." Elena said, "We think she may be dead."

* * *

**_Gilbert House, Mystic Falls_**

She knew she was too late when she arrived. Evelina sighed, watching Klaus trying to pick himself up off the floor. Jenna was gone, and there was no one else in the house, presumably Stefan or Damon had gotten her away from here.

"You never can help getting yourself into trouble, can you Nik?" Evelina said, shaking her head, walking over and giving her oldest friend a hand. He shrugged, "Well, usually it goes a lot better for me, but human bodies aren't cut out for fighting vampires." He gave her a familiar grin. "But I still got what I wanted. Jenna knows. Meaning more trouble for the doppelganger."

"You are such a dick." "I know, it's one of my best qualities."

They stood in silence. "I need to go. You know, I have siblings to help." She muttered, "After all, you are the one who's planning on killing the love of their lives."

"Ah, yes, Petrova doppelgangers. Bewitching brothers since the 900 AD."

She laughed, "Goodbye Nik."

* * *

**_Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls_**

Evelina slammed open the door to the library, gasping at the scene before her. Stefan and Damon were just stepping away from each other, they're faces flushed. They had just been fighting of course. Probably over Elena.

Who had her back turned to Evelina, along with a familiar man in a tux. "'Lijah." She breathed, and his head snapped around to look at her. "Lina." He said, turning around completely. She beamed, running up to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Her grin widened when he wrapped his around her waist.

"What the hell?!" Damon growled, going to break them apart, before Stefan grabbed his arm.

Elijah pulled back and gripped her arms, "Are you working with Niklaus?" She shook her head, "I swear Elijah, I'm not. Klaus and I, well, let's just say he is not happy with me."

"Forgive me if I struggle to believe you, Lina," He pushed her away, giving her a disappointed look, "After all, you have always proven to be loyal to him."

"As I have always been loyal to you." She countered and pointed a finger at him, "So don't you dare 'Lijah." He frowned, "That doesn't mean you don't still feel that loyalty to him. You stuck with him even after he daggered Rebekah and Ko-" Suddenly he found himself thrown half way across the room. "Don't you dare mention him!" Evelina growled.

"What the fuck is going on? How do you two know each other?!" Damon yelled, glaring at them. Evelina sighed, "It's a long story Damon." He pointed his glare at her, "Tell it then."

* * *

**And that is a story for next time!**

**I'm sorry this chapters so short, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys.**

**I want to thank geminigurl89 for her review and anyone who favorited or followed, you guys are amazing!**

**Anyway, I'm really tired, so I'm gonna head off to sleep, bye my loves!**

**-Rose**


End file.
